Freelancers
#DaedalusX: Current open postings by freelancers looking for a bit of cryp. Self-posted bios and most recent reviews supplied, ami. Posting an advert costs 300 cryptos every month. Access to more freelancers can be had for a premium subscription (only 500 cryptos a month!). #DaedalusX Chicago Freelancers Classified Board {Free Edition} Blitz (6 years subscribed) {Featured Freelancer!} Bio: Mechanic, driver, and bringer of pain. I can blow it up or fix it up. Know my way through the sprawl from years of "alternative acquirement." #ChronoPitcher: Navigates the sprawl like a fucking autistic GPS. Amazing work. '' ''#Blue_Parrot74: His buzzers leveled the whole goddamn site, including the asset! Stupid fuckin' German. '' ''#NastyXXXJenny: Hell of a guy and a complete professional. Blows shit up real good. '' '''Bluescreen (7 months subscribed)' Bio: Hacker looking to smash the fascist corpostates or just make a few cryp. Can blit or cut as needed. #Jazz_Wing: This bitch is crazy! Never again! '' ''#Peephole4Travesty: If I ever see this script kiddie again, I'll kill her. '' ''#Lonestar87: This gal is a helluvah lotta fun. Will hire again. '' '''Deathstrike (3 months subscribed)' Bio: Certified badass who can murder, rampage, and destroy like a god. Weapon master and gang war veteran. #Gonzo8Ball: This fucking scrub is going to get himself killed. Go back to the hellzone, kid. '' ''#Mercury52: You get what you pay for I guess. I swear he shot himself at one point. '' ''#Street_Scion_VL: Needs some runs under his belt, but shows some promise. '' '''Korlock (1 year subscribed)' Bio: I break the things you want breaked. Live in gate wastes, can show you. #67Feathers: Strong and silent type, scared the gauchos shitless. A+. '' ''#ShiverMeLimbers: Don't piss him off! I lost half my teeth. '' ''#LionGuy99: Talks like a retard. Fights like, well, a retard. Fucker doesn't even have a TAP... '' '''Mr. Midnight (8 years subscribed) {Featured Freelancer!}' Bio: Firearms, recon, and explosives expertise. Former Chicago Militia. #ScrotumBoss: This motherfucker is scary and good. Scary good. '' ''#BirdCage_MM: Shot a ganger I couldn't even see. This guy is a legend! '' #stoogerXboi: ''He's a fucking ghost. Reliable and deadly. Oracle (8 months subscribed) Bio: Psion and streetdoc. Here to patch you up mind, body, and soul. #BattleGash2078: Saved our asses out there, MVP shit. '' ''#Alpha4Omega69: Crazy ass Zeek freaked on us. Lucky we didn't merc her. '' ''#StrangerDanger_X5: Didn't bring much to the table. Wasted cryp. '' '''Rips (1 year subscribed)' Bio: Military trained in espionage and CQC. Chromed up and ready to ride. #Dreadnought/\Dick: This mad bastard jumped on a grenade and walked away from it! Fuckin' wiz. '' ''#CrocodileRonin: This guy is a fucking sword sage at heart. Ripped em to shreds. '' ''#Amazon16: Pussy ran from the fight and left us to die. Avoid at all costs! '' '''Slade (4 years subscribed) {Featured Freelancer!}' Bio: Detective work in the sprawl for twenty years. I can find what you need. Years of experience and contacts from corporate security. #JackOLantern_:O: Two faced sack of shit sold us out! '' ''#LazarusShmazarus: Invaluable asset. Couldn't have managed without his silver tongue. '' ''#JimmyTwoFeet78: Knows most anything in the sprawl. Not bad in a scrap either. '' '''Vanguard (2 years subscribed)' Bio: I have been optimally designed to sustain massive punishment. I can attack with overwhelming force, if need be. #Rover_in_the_Rear: Say what you want about borgs, they get shit DONE! '' ''#AliSwaba30_0: This big bastard has lost too much humanity. Can't trust these tin cans. '' ''#YesPleaseOK: Bullets bounced off him like it was nothing. We all just hid behind him until the other dicks quit moving. '' '''WyldeChilde (6 months subscribed)' Bio: Former military hybrid. Martial arts expert and in peak physical condition. ''#RaptorAce22: He's a dick, but he's strong enough to sling a car if he wants. '' ''#Mesmo_Desmo: Saw him crush a ganger's head with his bare hands. 10 out of fucking 10. '' ''#LightsXXout: Never working with these fucking freaks again. Went savage during an op and blew our cover. ''